


Cipher's Wandering Mansion

by AngstMom



Category: Gravity Falls, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstMom/pseuds/AngstMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That au no one asked for but wanted when I mentioned I had it...</p><p>EDIT: please read the last "chapter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A large dump-like house moves along the green hills far away from civilization out in the wastes. Held up by flimsy looking legs of metal a plethora of various house parts and concrete are held together. It moves at a slow pace as the mist slowly swirls around it. Ungodly moans and creaks emit from the house as it moves further into the fog, spewing out smog and eventually disappearing all together. This is Cipher's wandering mansion, an enigma and a symbol of fear among man.


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins

The sun shines down on a small town, the mid day light hitting the houses and shops as well as the people in the streets. A train passes through, rattling the houses it passes and causing smoke to overcome a bridge it crosses under.

A young man works diligently putting together various attractions for his great uncle's shack. He sits at a table in front of a large window looking out over the town. About halfway done with some strange creation meant for a bizarre attraction in the little shack.

A tall red headed girl knocks on the open door “Hey Dipper, why don't you come and hang out today man? We could stop by that new gelato place just past Greasy's Diner.” she asked with a hopeful smile.

“No thanks, Wendy, I need to finish this for Grunkle Stan and then I'm heading out to go visit Mabel, if you want you could come with, I wouldn't mind.” Dipper responded.

“Ah, I already promised Tambry some gelato, maybe next time. Say hi to Mabel for me, kay?” Wendy said stepping away from the door.

“I will, say hi to the gang for me.” Dipper called out to her.

“Will do, little man.” She called back as she left.

Dipper turned back to his peculiar attraction. He undid a few stitches and added some more synthetic fur to cover some sloppy work. As he finished the stitching the shack's handy man, Soos, burst into the room.

“Dude! Cipher's wandering mansion is just outside of town! You best be careful visiting your sister dude, otherwise he might just eat your soul!” Soos spoke in a dramatic voice.

“Don't be silly, Soos, Cipher has no interest in less than aesthetically pleasing people. I doubt I fit any category involving appearance on his list other than 'avoid at all costs'” Dipper spoke rolling his eyes despite a small grin tugging at his mouth.

“I wouldn't count on it Dipper, Cipher's a magic user, and you have the sight. He could try to steal your soul and use you as a mindless zombie!” Soos flailed.

“Calm down man, I promise to be careful.” Dipper motioned his friend to ease up “Hey, don't you have a date with your girlfriend tonight?” the younger man tried changing the subject.

“Yes, but that's not until seven.” Soos replied calming down instantly.

“It's five thirty, you should start getting ready.” Dipper stated standing up.

“Okay dude, but remember what I said, be careful.” Soos responded as he walked out the door.

Dipper sighed and sat back down, picking at a loose thread on his project. There was no point in waiting around any longer, he promised his elder twin that he would visit. Pushing the abnormal artificial creature to the side he slipped off the stool he was sitting on and grabbed his coat and hat. As he headed out the door the planes overhead reminded him of the impending war. Locking the door behind him, Dipper headed out into the crowded street.

People walked about going from place to place, brimming with gossip. Groups of soldiers marched together along the streets as civilians watched and cheered from the sidewalks. Dipper hopped on a bus leading further into town towards the bakery his sister started working at. He got off at a stop and headed for a less populated street, pulling out a piece of paper with directions on it. He passed by a guard watching over war supplies.

Looking down at the crudely drawn map, Dipper grimaced. Couldn't his sister choose a more locatable place to work at? Dipper's inner lament was cut short as he almost walked into a guard leaning against a wall, conveniently blocking Dipper's path.

“Hey, looks like a little mouse lost its way.” stated the guard eying up the young man.

“Oh, uh, no, I'm not lost, I know where I'm going.” Dipper replied stepping back.

“This little mouse looks thirsty, we should take him for some tea or coffee.” The guard continued as another mustache clad guard walked into view.

“No thank you, my sister is expecting me and I really need to get going.” Dipper stated trying to hold his ground.

The other guard leaned closer “He's kinda cute for a mouse.” he said with a grin.

“Hey, how old are you anyway, do you live around here?” the first guard asked still smiling.

“Leave me alone!” Dipper said stepping back again.

“You see, your mustache scares away all the cute ones.” the first guard said to his companion.

“So? I think he looks even cuter when he's scared, don't you think?” the second guard replied.

“There you are sweetheart, sorry I'm late, I was looking all over for you.” A new light voice spoke as an arm wrapped around Dipper's shoulders.

“Hey, hey, we're busy here!” the first guard proclaimed.

“Are you really? It looked to me as if the two of you were just leaving.” The blond haired man, clad in a suit and top hat, replied, flicking his finger up.

The two men immediately stood up straight in a formal position. The man flicked his hand again and the men began marching off to the side. With another wrist flick they were marching away down the street. Dipper tensed under the arm, his eyes wide with alarm and curiosity. He watched them march back the way he had come.

“Don't mind them, they're actually not all that bad.” The man said as Dipper turned to look him in the eye. “Where to? I'll be your escort this evening.” He said giving Dipper a kind smile.

“Oh, oh, uhm, I'm just going to the bakery.” Dipper replied dumbly.

The man shifted his arm down to his side, offering for Dipper to grab hold. “Don't be alarmed, but I'm being followed, act normal.” He said in a calm tone.

The man lead Dipper swiftly down the street, smiling like nothing was wrong. Dipper held on to the taller man's arm trying not to cast his eyes about for whoever was following this strange man. He heard rather than saw what was following them. The pitter patter of small shoes on pavement as small bearded men emerged from seemingly nowhere. More of them following as they continued down the alley, picking up speed.

“Sorry, it looks like you're involved.” The blond haired stranger spoke.

Dipper let out a soft gasp and tightened his grip on the man beside him. The gnomes began grouping together into larger more menacing bodies as they followed. They began appearing in front of the two men, almost phasing out of the walls. Dipper's heart beat faster and he began to sweat under a new found fear. These creatures were Telepathy Wizard's henchmen.

“This way.” The man spoke softly pulling Dipper down another turn off alleyway.

The pair began walking faster as the gnomes picked up speed. More and more gnomes filling up the alleyway. They began grouping and running in packs. A plethora of gnomes began emerging from the shadows in front of them. Dipper's grip on the man beside him tightened as the man pulled him closer.

“Hang on.” The man stated wrapping an arm around Dipper's waist.

In an instant they were flying into the sky. Letting out a most unmanly squeak, Dipper pulled his knees up to his chest. The man took hold of Dipper's left hand, still holding the smaller boy's waist. He looked completely at ease as they flew higher into the sky. Above buildings the two men wavered, Dipper looked down in shock and horror fearing what was sure to be a fatal fall.

“Now, straighten your legs and start walking.” The man said, moving the hand from Dipper's waist to hold his other hand.

Dipper did as he was told and began walking on nothing. People and buildings passed by below them as they walked through the air. Letting out a noise of amazement and surprise, Dipper walked with ease. The man turned his smile to him and Dipper noticed for the first time the eye patch over the man's left eye. The man's smile turned into a 'like-what-you-see?' smirk.

“See? Not so hard, is it?” He asked rhetorically.

The pair walked together over many buildings, the bakery within sight. The man laughed at Dipper's small gasps of amazement and guilty glee. Holding Dipper slightly in front of him, the man lead the shorter boy towards the bakery.

“You, are a natural.” The man stated.

Dipper made a small pleased noise and smiled. The two began descending towards a building. Walking in sync with each other they made their way down to the bakery's third floor balcony. Most of the people below not noticing the two of them. Finally reaching the balcony the man let Dipper softly touch down on the solid wood floor. The man still held on to one of Dipper's hands.

“I'll make sure to draw off the small nuisances, but wait a bit before heading back outside.” The man said slowly letting go of Dipper's hand.

“Okay.” Dipper nodded in a slight daze.

“That's my little sapling.” The man said before jumping down off the balcony's edge.

Dipper gasped racing to the edge and looking over the side. Instead of seeing the strange man he only saw crowds of guards and dancing people. The man nowhere in sight. Dipper sighed softly, was all that real? It seemed impossible.

Hearing the racing footsteps of his sister Dipper turned to face her. She ran to him, wrapping him in a warm hug and then holding him at arms length.

“Dipper!” she exclaimed.

“M-Mabel!” he stuttered back.

“What happened? I was told you were seen floating down to our balcony!” She said with a worried expression.

“So that did happen, it wasn't some sort of illusion.” Dipper near whispered in awe.

“Tell me what happened!” Mabel said with excitement.

“A man rescued me from some people, as well as a horde of gnomes. He then escorted me back here and made sure I was safe. I don't think he intended any harm.” Dipper said softly.

“Wow! He must have been a wizard then. And maybe not, but he was probably softening you up so he could steal your soul! You need to be more careful Dipper! You're lucky, if that wizard were Cipher he would have eaten it! Eaten it Dipper! And then where would you be? I don't want to lose my little twin bro bro!” Mabel exclaimed.

“No he wouldn't, Cipher only goes after pretty or handsome people.” Dipper replied.

“Don't give me that! You need to be careful Dipper! Its way to dangerous out there, even the Telepathy Wizard is back on the prowl.” Mabel stated.

“Mabes, the eclairs are done and ready to be packaged.” A girl with long blond hair stated as she poked her head around the corner.

“Okay, Pacifica, I'll be there in a moment.” Mabel replied as the girl left again.

“I should get going, I only stopped by to see how you were doing.” Dipper stated stepping away from his sister.

“I'll see you out then.” replied Mabel walking with Dipper downstairs to the door.

“Dipper, do you really plan on spending the rest of your life running that old shack?” Mabel asked once they had reached the door.

“Yes, it'll be ok Mabes, I love the shack. I owe a lot to Grunkle Stan too, it wouldn't be fair if I just up and left.” Dipper replied with ease.

“I'm not asking what's fair, I want to know what you want to do!” Mabel proclaimed.

“I should be going.” Dipper stated, stepping away from Mabel.

“Bro bro, it's your life, do something for yourself! Solve a mystery, search the hills, the woods. Do something for you, not what's fair for Grunkle Stan!” Mabel said exasperatedly.

“I'll keep that in mind, goodbye Mabel.” Dipper said with a wave and turned to leave.

“Bye Broski, and be careful!” Mabel waved.

As Mabel went back inside the bakery, Dipper headed back home to the Shack. Just of to the side on a nearly empty street a small coach sat, manned by two groups of gnomes. A few more gnomes came running from the shadows and the coach's door opened up a bit to let one in. A knocking sound came from the coach and the two groups of gnomes picked it up and began carrying the coach along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there are any mistakes!


	3. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper can't hold his tongue.

Dipper unlocked the front door to the shop and entered in, locking the door behind him. He hung his coat and hat on the rack in the hallway closet shutting it with a sigh. The day seemed like a distant dream in his mind, a fast fading memory. That man's vibrant blue eye and his warms hands. Could all of that be truly real? Dipper was almost certain that it was just a dream.

Glancing at his appearance in a hallway mirror he sighed again. He touched the glass and grimaced at his image. How could a thing like him ever attract some one like the stranger he met? It was probably just an act of kindness. Then again perhaps his less than pleasant appearance saved him from losing his soul to the wizard. Sighing again Dipper looked away from the mirror.

The bell above the door went off as a white haired man entered the door. Startled, Dipper looked up in question. The man wasn't tall, his white hair gelled to be the same size as his head if not larger. His powder blue suit was neatly pressed to perfection, a soft green gem nestled on his tie. His eyes were a pale blue, almost gray. Dipper shivered as their piercing gaze shifted around the room and finally fell on him.

“I-I'm sorry sir, but the Shack is closed. I could have sworn I locked that door... I must have forgotten...” Dipper spoke nervously.

“What a gaudy little shack you've got here, and such poor supernatural displays.” The man chuckled humorlessly, speaking in a heavy southern accent. “But I think the poorest display here, is you.”

Dipper's expression darkened. “I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir.” Dipper walked past the man to the door and opened it, stepping aside. “The door is over here, sir.” He said sternly.

“So, standing up to the Telepathy Wizard? That is quite gutsy of such a week child.” The man said, his gaze becoming slightly crazed.

“Th-The Telepathy Wizard!” Dipper squeaked as gnomes appeared at the door.

They gathered around the steps of the door staring silently up at Dipper. He gasped in fright and turned to face the Wizard. The wizard seemed to fly towards and through him to the door, his icy gaze locked on Dipper. He reached the door and smirked cruelly.

“The greatest part about this spell is that it is impossible for you to even mention it to another living soul!” The Wizard cackled. “Send my regards to Cipher!” He said and slammed the door in the midst of his departure.

The first thing Dipper felt was aching pain. Everywhere, but especially his lower back and knees, even his hips hurt. During the commotion his hat had fallen from the rack on to the floor. He bent to pick it up and glanced at his hands. He let out a noise of shock.

His hands were wrinkled and old in apparel. They had a few sunspots as well and his veins seemed to pop through the skin. He quickly lifted his hands to his face and met saggy paper thin skin there too. He cried out and pulled at his face in horror and non-belief. His hands ached and his bones popped and groaned with movement.

Mirror, he quickly headed over to the mirror in the hallway. He was met with the face of an old man. He moved from side to side and the figure followed. He waved a hand and the old man in the mirror copied it. He blinked and shuffled and turned but it was all too clear. The old man in the mirror was certainly him.

“Th-That's really me, isn't it?” He asked the reflection. “I've got to say calm!”

Dipper hobbled away from the mirror. His heart racing and his hands shaking. He walked out the courtyard door and tripped, almost falling. Letting out little noises of despair he paced frantically. Walking back to the mirror he tentatively looked and yelped again.

“S-stay calm, stay calm, this is just a bad dream, just get to bed and sleep it off, you'll be fine in the morning.” Dipper mumbled to himself as he headed upstairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, sorry dudes


	4. Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important questions.

So, I know that a few of you have seen the last update and probably hate me a bit. I'll have you know that it is 3:02 am and I just woke in a cold sweat with the need to continue this Fic. Well, not so much as continue as rewrite and beef up. This is one of the many many fics I placed on the back burners in order to focus on bigger projects like DLYHPYS and DIYD, as well as Salem. However, I've been thinking about it slot lately and I fel it deserves a comeback.

"Yeah right, Ireena, you just started that new fic, cold is golden or whatever. We don't trust you."

Well, I don't trust me either, but I'd really like to complete this fic and I believe I can do so in under 20 chapters! I already have everything planned out, and this time around the dialogue will be original, the characters more flushed, and the story a little more in depth. I tend to write a lot in spurts, just ask my poor beta, and I could probably finish by Christmas this year, hehe, goals.

All I need to know is whether or not you guys want the fic or not. If you do, I'll be posting a whole new fic just for you nerds, as well as art because I began as an artist in this little world of sin.

~Ireena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with your answers!


End file.
